Un bal de Noël
by LouM326
Summary: Les bals sont toujours propices à des déclarations d'amour et à de nouveaux couples. Même si cela fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs. PP/PS


Poppy Pomfresh est assise dans ses appartements, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le directeur Albus Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser un bal de Noël, pour la joie des plus grands comme des plus petits.

Même si cela signifiait avoir plus de travail le lendemain, Poppy était contente de cette nouvelle. En effet, les bals sont toujours synonymes de déclaration d'amour et de nouveaux couples.

Un dernier regard dans son reflet et l'infirmière sort de ses appartements, rejoignant l'infirmerie.

Poppy a, comme tout les professeurs, fait un effort vestimentaire pour l'occasion, sans pour autant en faire trop. Elle a lâché ses cheveux et mit une robe blanche à fleurs.

Elle joue avec ses doigts en se regardant dans le reflet d'une fenêtre en refaisant tout le scénario dans sa tête.

Car ce soir, elle avait décidé d'avouer son amour à l'élue de son cœur.

Elles avaient passé leur scolarité ensemble, dans la même maison, ce qui a eu pour effet de resserrer leurs liens. Même un peu trop. Car, lors de leur cinquième année, Poppy s'était rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait.

Mais jamais elle n'avait pu lui avouée. Surtout après cette nuit, après ce bal de Noël ou elle l'avait vu flirté avec lui. Et surtout, quand elle l'avait vu l'embrasser.

Elle se souvient avoir pleuré des heures durant en haut de la tour d'astronomie malgré le froid.

Elle était finalement redescendue que le lendemain, sans avoir dormi une seconde, prétextant à ses amis qu'elle s'était endormie quelque part.

Puis, son calvaire avait continué quand elle lui avait annoncé être en couple avec lui. Alors elle s'était fait une raison, elle avait caché son amour, souffrant en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elles prennent des chemins différents.

Puis, quand elles se sont retrouvées ici, à Poudlard, elle pensait ne plus être amoureuse d'elle. Mais l'infirmière avait été naïve.

En effet, elles passaient souvent de temps ensemble à cause de leur poste qui demandait l'aide de l'autre. Alors ses sentiments étaient revenus.

Mais ce soir, elle compte bien tout lui dire.

-Allons-y… Souffle Poppy pour se donner du courage avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

D'un pas calme et détendu, elle se dirige vers la Grande Salle, écoutant le bruit des élèves déjà bien excité alors que la soirée n'est pas encore commencée.

L'infirmière salut les élèves qu'elle croise avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, toujours autant émerveillé par les décors.

Un léger sourire prend place sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle balaye la salle du regard.

Très vite, son regard se pose sur la personne recherché, Pomena Chourave. Ses mains commencent à trembler alors qu'elle tente de se donner du courage.

Elle fait un pas, puis deux, avant de s'arrêter. Puis, elle tourne les talons avant de quitter la pièce, les larmes aux yeux.

Encore une fois, la vie lui avait montré qu'elle s'était trompé, que jamais elle n'aurait sa chance.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Pomena était encore très proche de lui, trop proche. Rien qu'à voir leurs regards et leurs messes basses.

Rageusement, elle essuie ses yeux pleins de larmes avant de monter dans la tour d'astronomie.

Elle monte les marches quatre à quatre avant de s'asseoir sur le sol froid de la tour, simplement éclairé par la lumière argenté de la lune.

L'infirmière se met à pleurer, les genoux contre la poitrine, la tête basse. Son cœur, encore brisé, lui fait énormément mal. Mais, contrairement à tous ses élèves qui viennent la voir pour ce mal, elle n'avait personne.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre avec son habituel grincement. Poppy relève la tête pour regarder la personne qui l'avait trouver, accidentellement ou non. Cette personne n'était autre que Pomena, qui s'approche rapidement d'elle.

-Poppy, qu'est ce que tu as ? Demande la professeur de botanique, inquiète pour son amie.

-Ri… Rien.. Ment l'ancienne Poufsouffle, la voix tremblante.

Pomena prend doucement son amie dans les bras afin de la calmer mais cela blesse un peu plus le cœur de Poppy qui garde le silence.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Poppy ? C'est la première fois que je te vois ainsi… Souffle la professeur.

Mais Poppy ne répond pas, n'ayant pas la force.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… Continue-t-elle alors.

L'infirmière se décolle de son amie, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

-Tu devrais y aller… On doit t'attendre… Souffle Poppy, la voix brisée.

-Hors de question. Je ne pars pas sans savoir pourquoi mon amie pleure. Et puis, il y a assez de professeurs pour surveiller les élèves, répond Pomena assez durement pour bien faire comprendre à son amie qu'elle ne partirait pas.

Poppy détourne le regard, se tournant vers la lune qui fait ressortir ses larmes et sa peine.

-Poppy… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Souffle la professeur.

-Je… Je suis amoureuse… Réponds finalement l'infirmière après un blanc.

-Mais c'est génial ! Répond Pomena en souriant.

-Mais elle ne m'aime pas… Souffle Poppy

Pomena regarde son amie, posant une main réconfortante sur la sienne.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu te trompes peut-être… Commence la professeur

-Non ! Non je me trompe pas ! Je le sais, ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui ! Elle en aime un autre, elle l'a toujours aimé ! Cri presque Poppy, tremblante.

Pomena sursaute légèrement face à la colère et au désespoir de son amie. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi.

-Et qui est-ce ? Ose demande le professeur dans un souffle.

-Je.. C'est… Toi… Fini par avoué Poppy.

Pomena se mord la lèvre, rougissant légèrement en détournant le regard.

-Depuis la cinquième année… Mais j'ai jamais eu le courage… Commence Pomena.

Poppy relève la tête en entendant les aveux de son amie.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi être sortie avec lui alors ?… Demande l'infirmière, la voix tremblante.

-Je… Je n'avais pas le courage de te l'avouer… Et puis, j'assumais pas vraiment, répond la professeur avec un petit rire nerveux.

Poppy sourit légèrement en secouant la tête. Puis,elle essuie ses larmes du revers de la main avant de s'approcher de Pomena.

-Et maintenant ? Souffle l'infirmière.

-Maintenant et bien, ça reste à voir, répond la professeur avec un léger sourire.

Alors, Poppy dépose doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son amie qui répond volontiers au baiser.

Finalement, alors que la fête bat son plein dans la Grande Salle, les deux amies, maintenant amantes, restent dans la tour d'astronomie, dans les bras de l'autre, éclairé par la douce lumière argenté de la lune.


End file.
